Fresh Starts & Farewells Imagine
by stephgirl9
Summary: This is just my two-shot long imagine on how this episode will be. It follows the lines of some rumours about the episode, but content in this is not exactly true, just for your enjoyment. Happy reading, Steph, xo.
1. Chapter 1

**Fresh Starts & Farewells Imagine**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Austin and Ally, but just this amazing imagine.**

**This imagine will include four fictional scenes that may or may not occur in the actual programme. I will number out and describe beforehand so you don't get confused:**

**1) Scene 1 – Ally finding out that her audition and Austin's flight clash.**

**2) Scene 2 – Team Austin at the airport & the Auslly 'goodbye' scene**

**3) Scene 3 – Ally getting her record deal and starting her career.**

**4) Scene 4 – The mini scene that usually happens at the end of every episode.**

**Remember this is all FICTIONAL but does include ASPECTS of the real plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Scene 1**

"Trish, I cannot believe you did this!" Ally exclaimed to her best friend as she paced around the stylish reception area of Millennium Records.

"Ally, I am so sorry! When I booked the audition, I had no idea Austin was going to leave the LA on the same day!" Trish argued. She felt guilty that her friend couldn't be here to support Austin, but the audition was booked and there was nothing she could do.

"I know...but I can't let Austin leave without saying a proper goodbye..." Ally replied and Trish sighed.

"I know Alls, but this audition is really important, it could change your whole career..." she argued but Ally shook her head."I understand that Trish, but I've got to do something..." she said and without waiting for her friend's reply she cut the line and stuffed her phone into her pocket.

She waited until the receptionist turned around to check the cabinet behind her before sprinting in the direction of Mr. Dunlap's office.

She dashed through the winding white-walled hallways until she came to a huge mahogany door with the name 'Rodger Dunlap' engraved into a gold plaque on it.

She, very much unlike herself, pushed the door open, instead of knocking and found the record executive busy at work at his desk.

He looked up when he saw her.

"Excuse me Ms Dawson, but I don't believe I'm supposed to be seeing you until four and as you can tell by the large clock on my wall, it is not four" he said calmly in an annoying monotone voice.

Ally sighed and rushed up to the desk.

"Yes...I know...about that..." she began nervously, "I was wondering if I could maybe...sort of..." she stammered and he rose his eyebrow.

"Reschedule!" she blurted and his eyebrows furrowed as he sat back in his large leather chair. Ally 's heart skipped a beat.

"You see Mr. Dunlap, my friend Trish is sort of...not the most organized person and she scheduled this audition on the same day my boyfriend's leaving and I called her and told her that she shouldn't and she said that she knows and I was lik—" she babbled but Rodger put his hand, signaling her to stop.

He sighed.

"Ms Dawson, Millennium Records is a very esteemed and influential label, we only give these auditions to our most promising of candidates and we expect in return for these few chosen, to hang onto chances" he explained, weaving his fingers together on his desk.

Ally sighed.

"I know, but..." she took a deep breathe, stepping closer to his desk. "This is my last chance to see my boyfriend before he leaves for months… she said slowly then sighed. "If it means that I have to lose this record deal...then I guess I'm done" she concluded.

She didn't bother to argue further, but rushed out of the room and called the nearest taxi to take her to the airport.

**Scene 2**

'Flight E1B5 to Los Angeles, California will be leaving in ten minutes' a voice said over the airport intercom and Dez nudged Austin urgently.

"Austin, that's your flight!" he exclaimed pointing to the large board where all the flights were displayed.

"I know, but Ally isn't here yet and we haven't said goodbye yet" Austin retorted glancing around the packed airport for the sight of petite brunette with gold highlights.

Trish sighed.

"Austin...Ally won't be coming..." the Latino said to him and he rose an eyebrow. "Why not...?" he asked worriedly and Trish groaned. "I might have scheduled her audition the same time as your flight..." she admitted and Austin frowned.

"Trish!" he yelled and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" she yelled back and he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I guess there's no point of waiting for her then..." Austin said sadly and Dez placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry buddy..." he said sympathetically and Austin smiled weakly at his friend and the three turned to head towards the departure gate but stopped when they heard a familiar girl's voice.

"Wait, wait!" Ally announced, sprinting over to her three friends and Trish looked at her wide eyed.

"Ally, what are you doing here?" Austin and Trish chorused and Ally smiled. "I wasn't going to miss seeing one of my best friends achieve their dream..." she replied and Austin smiled.

"Thanks Alls" he said and they locked eyes; giving their best friends the signal to leave.

"Um Dez...I saw some squirrel in the fountain that you could film..." Trish lied and Dez grinned. "Swimming squirrel, show me now!" he exclaimed; pulling out his video camera from no where.

"Of course..." Trish said and grabbed his orange sleeve and winked at Austin and Ally before heading off.

"Shall we?" Austin asked extending his hand to Ally; who took is graciously with a smile. "We shall" she answered entwining her fingers with his as they worked towards his departure gate.

"So...you really blew off your audition just to see me off?" Austin asked incredulously and Ally shrugged.

"Eh...it was just a chance to become a global superstar, no biggie" she replied; nudging his shoulder slightly. He chuckled, but smiled in her direction.

"I never knew you cared so much..." he said and she smiled at him, swinging their arms.

"Of course I do Austin...I always have and I always will..." she replied and he slipped his fingers from hers to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Me too" he whispered into her ear as they neared the departure area.

"I can't believe how far you've come…" Ally admitted as she once again took Austin's hand in hers dreading the event that would happen in just a couple of minutes.

Austin chuckled.

"Neither can I Alls" he agreed, grabbing her other hand and clutching it tightly. "And it's all thanks to you…I don't know how my life would've been if I hadn't seen you singing Double Take in the practice room that summer" he agreed softly and she smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Don't remind me…" she retorted, her eyes straying her feet.

"You know Alls, you've come a long way since then too, I'm sorry I had to wreck it for you "Austin continued guiltily and Ally giggled.

"Who cares Austin, I wouldn't miss this for world…" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck and in turn, he slipped his arms around her slim waist.

'Flight E1B5 to Los Angeles, California will be leaving in three minutes' the voice on the airport intercom informed the couple; giving them a painful heart-lurching feeling inside both of them.

"Well, I-I-I g-g-uess this is i-it" Ally stammered as hot tears stung her eyes; threatening to leak out and succeeding as she hugged her friend even more tightly.

"Ally…are you crying?" Austin said quietly and Ally nuzzled her chin into his shoulder. "No" she lied; tears still streaming down her face and Austin chuckled before he feel silent and a comfortable silence surrounded the two.

"I love you" were the next three words to hang in the air and Ally couldn't believe her ears, nor ignore the happiness that welled up inside her as she smiled.

"I love you too" she replied and she broke away from the hug slightly to, for the last time in a couple months, stare into Austin's amazing warm hazel eyes.

Austin stared back into Ally's chocolate eyes; wondering how he had gotten so lucky to just have met her at all, to have such a great friend, partner and girlfriend.

They both leaned in slowly; like those picturesque romantic movie scenes, when time freezes and they were the only two people in the entire airport, the world around them didn't exist.

Almost too soon, their lips met in a gentle but meaningful kiss that lasted a little too short for the couple's liking as they lapsed into another hug straight afterwards.

"Promise you'll call everyday and video chat and send lots of postcards and emails and don't forget about me" Ally babbled to the blonde and he chuckled. "No way…there's no way I could make it without you…" he replied, "You're a star Ally, don't ever forget that" he said.

Ally nodded and the couple hugged one last time, before Ally watched his retreating figure as it walked towards the gate; despite the tears streaming from her eyes, she had a smile on her face.

Sure, she was going to miss Austin but at least she knew he was living his dreams and more importantly, he was happy.

So why wouldn't she be?

* * *

**Move on for scenes 3 & 4 -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene 3**

Ally felt a slight sting in her chest as she stood in front of the Millennium Records building; just an hour later.

She had forgotten her songbook in the building and she wasn't about to lose another important thing in her life. She walked inside; she automatic doors sliding open immediately.

The receptionist Ronnie sat at her desk, taking a telephone call.

Ally approached her shyly. "Um hi…I was wondering if anyone saw a brown notebook in the reception area?" she asked and Ronnie, put up a finger to signal one second and said a speedy 'one moment' into the telephone before turning to Ally.

"Yes, I gave the book to Mr. Dunlap, he's in his office, he's been expecting you" she responded with a bright smile and Ally returned it uneasily.

"Okay then…" she said slowly. Why would Mr. Dunlap be expecting her?

She followed the same path and came to the same large mahogany door and also like before she pushed open the door without knocking.

She found Mr. Dunlap, like earlier, working at his desk and he smiled when he looked at her.

"Ah, Ms Dawson…I assume you are here for your notebook…" he said with a bright grin and Ally nodded confusedly.

"Yeah" she said elongating the vowels and he smirked.

"Well here you are, might I commend you on your songwriting, I knew you were good, but not this good" he complimented as he handed her back the chestnut brown book.

"Thank you…" she said and turned to leave before an 'ahem' caused her to turn around again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rodger asked and Ally rose an eyebrow.

"Unless my dad packed up everything to Mexico, I'm pretty sure I'm going home…" Ally replied and Mr. Dunlap chuckled.

"Talented and funny…" he commented.

"Along with your manners and intelligence, your exactly the kind of new image that Millennium Records is looking for…" he continued and Ally felt her heart beating incredibly fast.

"Does that mean I-I'm…" she stammered.

"Signed" Mr. Dunlap finished and Ally nodded. "Yes it does, but I will have to hear you sing one of your songs before you start signing paperwork" he added and she shook her head.

"But how? Why? What about your speech on holding onto the chances you get?" Ally asked.

Mr. Dunlap smiled, getting up from his chair and glancing at the many pictures on his walls as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"You see Ms Dawson, I thought about it and realized that that speech didn't just apply to you but to myself also, I mean…how could I let such an amazing young talent go to waste" he said grinning at Ally.

She smiled back.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity Mr. Dunlap, I won't let you down…" Ally promised and he chuckled.

"Of course you won't and please, call me Rodger" he insisted and Ally grinned brightly. "Alright Rodger, Ro-dawg, my main man" she tried and he shook his head.

"Please…don't ever do that again, I'll call Leslie and she'll get you set up at the studio; where you can wow the others with your talent" he said and Ally nodded and rushed to the door as he walked over to his phone.

"Thanks Rodger!" she called again as she exited the room; her songbook tucked underneath her arm.

She leaned against the wall and pulled out her cell phone and tapped Austin's picture.

'I know you're still on the plane, but I couldn't wait to tell you, Millennium Records decided to sign me! Ally, xo'

She pressed send just as Leslie arrived at her side to take her to the studio.

When they arrived, she knew exactly what she was going to sing. She'd had this song under wraps for a while and she wasn't even going to sing it for her audition; but now, it just felt like the right song to sing.

*Cue amazingly awesome song by Ally, describing the situation with an awesome beat*

* This next part with Austin happens while Ally is still singing in the studio*

Austin secures his carry on luggage into the overhead locker in the plane after grabbing his phone and iPod and sitting back down next to a young girl who had been listening to her iPod the whole trip.

He takes his iPod out of his pocket along with his phone and sees the screen showing a new message, which Ally's picture on it.

He smiles and reads the message, before replying.

'That's awesome Alls, I'm glad they came to their senses. I know it's been like just a bit over an hour but I already miss you, hope to see you in Times Square this year, hehe. Good luck on the new career, x'

He pressed send and leaned back, in his chair smiling. He was about to put in his ear buds when the girl beside him taps his shoulder.

"Are you Austin Moon?" she asks excitedly and Austin nods.

"Omigosh! I'm Amber, I'm like your biggest fan in the entire world, can you sign my iPod?" she asked turning the device around and pulling out a black marker from her little bag.

"Sure…" Austin says taking the iPod and marker and Amber smiles. "Oh my gosh, I've listened to all your songs but my favorite is 'You Can Come To Me', speaking of which…where's Ally?" she babbled and Austin smiled.

"She's getting a record deal…" he explained simply handing her back her iPod and marker and she squealed slightly.

"Omigosh, that's amazing! I love her she's like, so amazing" she exclaimed, putting her marker back and Austin chuckled.

"I know" he said, staring into space.

*At this moment when he says that ^^ Ally has just finished her song at the same time and everyone applauds her before the scene switches (in my mind, :3)*

* * *

**Scene 4**

"I can't believe Austin's finally on tour!" Trish exclaimed walking into Sonic Boom with Dez following close behind her.

"I can't believe that their wasn't a swimming squirrel, now all my dreams are crushed" Dez said dramatically and Trish smirked and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Dez, I'm sure something even more insane will be around soon" she said and he shook his head.

"More insane than a swimming squirrel? I don't think so." he retorted and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay then…how about we play rock, paper, scissors?" she asked and he nodded. "Oh yes" he said jumping in the air and into then into ready position.

*Then there is a replay of what happened in the Campers & Complications episodes and the episode ends and in the (supposed) second part: Future Sounds and Festival Songs; we see things like Austin travelling more and performing concerts and Ally finally signing a deal and writing and recording her debut album, etc.*

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**If the episode goes somewhere along the lines of this, I will cry, laugh and then cry again. I really hope this episode is emotional and dramatic and I can't wait for it, even though it's not going to be for a while. I am excited about a lot of the drama that'll happen in this episode and I'm looking forward to seeing a more emotional Ally and that rumored UNBLOCKED kiss. Like Megan would say, I am FA-REAKING. Anyways, tell me what you think and tell me how YOU think the episode will go in one of your much loved reviews. I cannot wait to read them!**

**Stay Auslly,**

**Steph, xo.**


End file.
